


浮空之城

by linqastrasza



Category: Slay the Spire
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Song Lyrics, kakaa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqastrasza/pseuds/linqastrasza
Summary: A story about monsters in Act II.





	浮空之城

**Author's Note:**

> 尝试了一下歌谣风。  
> 公主恶龙老梗注意。  
> 大概就是第二层各种怪（主要是boss）的故事啦。  
> 个人非常喜欢二层的怪物的风格~小地精呀百夫长牧师cp呀萌萌哒~还有咔咔鸟！kakaa！  
> 半AU 设定啊什么的差不多是个人对爬塔剧情的一种理解叭。  
> 文末有解密。

01.

我统治着这座浮空的城池，

我是这里的第十三位国王。

曾经日子平平淡淡，国情勉强安稳，人民勉强小康，

曾经我在空旷的王座厅里盯着水晶穹顶上的壁画，

一坐就是一整天。

而如今我的国家处在崩溃的边缘，

带着羊角面具披一袭翠绿披风的猎手，

从国境线一路杀到了王宫的门前。

 

02.

这个国家很小；它只有一座城。

高耸的城墙之外，是深不见底的悬崖，凛冽不息的寒风。

彼时巡逻的地精小队，

报告说城郊大颚怪与蘑菇的尸体多得不寻常，

彼时我不以为意漫不经心，满脑子都是天顶的鲸鱼究竟要去往何方。

神秘的猎手挥舞锋利的匕首，

她定是深渊孕育的恶种。

我被刀剑的铿锵声所包围，

我仰起头向泛着金光的神像祷告。

 

03.

神渡尽那芸芸众生却不肯拯救我这蝼蚁之国，

鲸鱼斑驳的头骨下微张着嘴嘲笑我的愚昧懦弱。

为什么不在环城飞翔的鸟儿们坠地的时候就开始行动呢？

残忍的猎手展开她的披风，

我听到刀刃没入皮肉的声音，我的骑士们正在死去。

无路可退，我翻开史书，

企图在历史的明镜里寻找最后的通路。

 

04.

浮空之城的第一位国王，历史对他的记载甚为模糊。

只知道在那久远的年代里，

他遗失了他最珍爱的公主。

老国王伤心欲绝，国事渐渐生疏，

民众暴乱冲进了王宫却没见到国王的身影，

有传言他化作乌鸦飞上墙檐逃走。

凶狠的猎手在人群间腾挪穿梭，

她已攻破大门，她的脚步不停。

地精头儿带着他剩余的手下，最后一次为我宣誓效忠。

小地精们一如往常，一个絮絮叨叨，一个怒发冲冠，一个阴郁犹疑另一个缄默不语。

我不忍面对他们，我转过身佯装冷漠。

 

05.

第二位国王是位虔诚的宗教信徒。

他雕刻精致的神像，修筑华美的神龛，以神之名组织一次次的拣选。

神的世界在我们之上。神俯瞰着我们。神感到不屑与悲哀。神睡去。

一场宗教革命过后盛景不再，

如今我阅读着残破的教义，却未获得拯救之法；

我唤来当初被的那些被拣选者，我向他们和他们的乌鸦头冠降下祝福。

冷酷的猎手还在前行，她撕裂一道道的防线；

神最后的仆从在我的目光下走向战场，今后咔咔鸟将不再飞翔。

 

06.

第三位国王酷爱秘法与异术，

他将亡者的灵魂抽离，将诅咒与力量刻进魔典，

再在其中融合进刀锋，命其看守浩瀚的宝藏。

我依循记录，找到这本扎人的书，

这奇特的构造物于藏书阁最深处苏醒，

问我是为征服与统治而召唤它呢，

还是为心上人而战？

我的缄默里它跳着进了战场。

而昔日的国王过度沉迷他的研究，他企图篡改浮空之城的命运却惹怒了天罚，

灼热的光束从高空倾泻而下，死神的镰刀险些屠尽了城。

 

07.

第四五位国王被迁怒诅咒，

国家动乱，两人在位时间不过荏苒便接连着归西，史书记载寥寥。

只说着彼时蛇疫猖獗，他们祖上失败的魔法产物被神放逐，

摄人魂魄的异蛇，直到某位高人的出世才得以停息，

她驯服狂野的生灵，在新王即位后又迅速消失，

传说是被神看中带往了高处。

外面一声巨响，狡诈的猎手攻破了第二层的大门，

壁画被震落几块，乌鸦的头掉在瓷砖上，对我冷嘲热讽。

 

08.

骑士递给我一把长剑。

他曾是第六位国王的左右臂。

那位国王孔武有力，他拥有强盛的军队和崇尚力量的臣子，

他痛恨之前那样沉重的浩劫，他的剑刃斩断诅咒的枷锁。

传闻他有一位兄弟，为了浮空之城的未来，走进了城外深不见底的悬崖，

誓要在历练中强大，从外部守护这个国家。

我一边读着，一边怨恨自己的羸弱，

骑士郑重的目光看着我，

他说我手上的剑是他最后的护卫。

然后他头也不回大踏步进了战场，

一起的还有与他朝夕相伴的牧师，

他捧着她的脸，说保护她到最后一刻。

 

09.

骑士阵亡的噩耗传来时，我刚刚翻开第八位国王的第一页。

第七位国王堕入凡庸，终其一生扶正魔法与炼金术在国民里的印象，

却被宗教徒发现秘密研究死灵法术，

一时拥护者怒骂，漠然者喧哗，断头的铡刀冷光飒飒，

国王留下遗言恨自己与平凡生来两隔，

连复活前朝的祖先而后归隐的渺小心愿都无从实现。

历史迂回着前行，宏图代代传承不息，

却到了我这里一败涂地。

迅捷的猎手奔跑如羚羊，我甚至能听到她披肩的风声，

若是我如第八位国王一般富可敌国的话，是否能向幽灵买来此刻的出路？

 

『我翻开古老的秘典，依循上面的法术，

却只复活了死去的老鼠；

我并非狂热的信徒，不解诡秘的异术，也无战士的勇武，

如今像谁去寻求庇护？

历史的缠结无从解读，命运的茧尚且挣脱不出，

又如何阻止我心爱之国的倾覆？』

 

10.

落难的商人溜进了王座厅，他曾是第八位国王的经济顾问。

而今他拖着残破的布囊，里面的铜壶和银勺还有金鸟神像，

和他只剩半边的面具一样摇摇晃晃。

他说他知道一些，关于那位灵动的猎手的秘密，

之前她曾伪装成普通百姓和他做过交易，

早该在她购买袖剑和飞镖的时候，就醒悟过来她是入侵者——

商人一样的痛悔莫及，

而我却专心盯着他的脸，似乎想起了一些不属于我的过去。

金币可以和乌鸦做交易吗？

上蹿下跳的老鼠告诉了你什么？

背井离乡的女子为何要来找你？

商人只是笑着，说我们也许会死去，但金钱不会死去。

 

11.  
史书剩下的书页渐渐变薄，警惕着我时日无多。

第九位国王醉心科技，致力存续浮空之城的文明。

他带领国家的能工巧匠，完成无数精巧的杰作，

守卫的机器隐藏无数的荆棘，圆球上的花纹如同云霓。

一时国力空前鼎盛，城池固若金汤。

他甚至制造了准确精密的机械，推算这国家的未来，

传闻他将预言的结果慎重保藏，并依此设计驶往未来的方舟。

如此贤君却在一场无端的大火中丧命，

焚天的火焰将整个王宫化为废墟，一同还有不甘的怒吼渐渐消弭，

他一度精美的制品成了掩埋着的灰烬，

唯一残存的圆球行者，也被我当做临时的防线，守卫最后的大门。

我不知这些造物是否拥有意识，

在崩毁之际，会否像无数战死沙场的战士那样，感到痛苦与不甘，

可我无从选择，那飘逸的猎手行踪不可捉摸，

她冷冽的笑声也许会在下一刻响起在我的身后。

圆球行者为我竖起高高的壁垒，我却丝毫未觉得更加安全。

 

12.

第十位国王即位之时，国家曾面临着差不多的阴影。

第六位国王的兄弟自深渊里归来，宣称接管他兄长的统治，

历练使他处事决断，而沧桑使他性格暴戾。

铁腕粉碎了不和谐的声音却也使得人心惶惶，

以至于他在位后数十年的古井无波出人所望。

他处决过异端的刑场，在他老去时已然荒凉，

平静的岁月，是我如今钦羡不得的庸常。

俏皮的猎手指挥着刀刃在跳舞，挑开卫士们坚固的头盔，

我拂去祖上遗留的，同样的头盔上的灰尘，

庆幸我固然无用，至少不似他这般凶狠，

如今我只想随这些尘埃而去，向上漂浮掠过鲸鱼的头骨和神灵的嘴角，

去往陌生之地的永恒岑寂。

 

13.

下一位国王，在位前曾是个收藏家，

他拥有的宝物不亚于历朝历代的任何一位商人，

使他更甚与街头小贩的则是他爱好收集各式各样的灵魂。

精明的地精，狡诈的小贼，咔咔鸟或是别的奇异生物，

无一不被他摄了心神。

多少持异见者，一夜间成了空壳，

而当江山已然稳固，收藏家却躲进了层层帷幕。

他的余威仍在，阴谋家隐匿，多事者噤声；

如此一过又是数十年。

而我的前任，是个无头的骷髅，泛着人工制品的光泽，

王宫里九千根廊柱中的眼睛，选举出的统治者，

有人说他是妖灵们的傀儡，下一刻被邪术封入琥珀；

所谓的政令，被那些眼睛传达给大臣，

水晶球或是夜明珠质地的眼睛，

在上半与下半柱身之间晃动，

凶恶的冷光裁决世间一切反叛的念头，

于是情况僵硬的持续着，直到它们全都腐朽。

我在生命的尽头，读着荒诞的历史，

最后一次反思，自己曾经做过的一切，

我是不是险些，也堕入了同样的状态？

我是否酝酿过阴谋或是为他人所役使？

答案是否定的，我感到安心；

至少，我不会在诸神面前低头。

 

14.

圆球在刀光剑雨中融化，

温柔的猎手，她大概快到了罢。

我又翻过一页，企图在归西前留下自己的墓志铭，

却发现属于我的书页上，涂满了繁复的符文与字画。

我刚想揣测，这是哪朝国王的恶作剧，

久远的声音，却在我的脑中响起。

最后的大门终于倒塌，一时通天彻地皆是不绝的轰鸣，

而当我再次睁开眼睛，似乎明白了她和我在此处的意义。

 

『暴虐带来太平。

阴谋带来太平。

专制带来太平。

若太平则受神永恒之庇护。

若太平则轮回生生不息，若太平则时光凝滞而繁华永驻。

即使勇者变成莽夫。

魔法师变成摄魂师。

国王变成傀儡。

汝散播神之旨意却不肯放下亵渎之心，神不屑。

汝遵从神的指引却不肯服从神的安排，神不悦。

神编织华美的陷阱，神赐予温柔的天罚。神慈悲。』

 

15.

我抬头，半壁天顶已然破碎，只剩鲸鱼在嘶鸣。

我拿起剑，不惧行将吞噬王宫的火焰。

我并非恶龙。无论上层的世界如何安排。

第九任预言者，我登上了你准备好的方舟。

尘埃散尽，我已没有时间，

在史书上谱写自己的诗篇，

我对着百步之外，我心爱的猎手微笑，

知道浮空之城的故事永不会终结。

* * *

“到现在你还在执迷不悟吗？那你听完我杀你的原因再去死吧。”

“我曾是一个国家的公主，却被恶龙所摄走。”

“如果不是好心人赠予了我防身的折扇，我早已被恶龙灼热的吐息所吞噬。”

“我的父王因我的消失而惊惧不安，我的国家因即位无人而岌岌可危。”

“我险些被当作恶龙的食物，万幸受神庇护逃了出来，后来我虔诚地祷告，神向我指明了报仇的道路。”

“无论你现在伪装的如何仁慈善良，我都不会手下留情的。”

……

 

“这些我都知道。”

“欢迎回家，我亲爱的公主。”

**Author's Note:**

> 一些比较隐晦的剧情。
> 
> 第一/三/六/九任国王分别代表国王/魔法师/骑士/恶龙。  
> 神的目的是将城市嵌入塔中，使得涅奥的爪牙陷入爬塔的轮回而无法完成复仇计划。  
> 第二任是最初的神使。直接的宗教渗透引发革命，失败。  
> 魔法师是最初的预言者。其通过魔法与涅奥交流，向其寻求未来的指引，遭到神阻拦。  
> 异蛇术士确为原住民。  
> 第七任为行神迹者，神企图通过普及自身的魔法体系使城市为其管辖。复活术是涅奥干涉的结果。同样宗教徒的发现也是神的指示。  
> 商人两次见过贼妹子（折扇那次也是他），并且知道神的计划但不准备干预。  
> 恶龙是被神欺骗而成的恶龙。神改变其看到的未来，迫使其与神进行交易，确保第十至十二任在位期间太平无事。  
> 轮回本应就此完成，但恶龙最终醒悟了神的意图，在第十三任处埋下机关。神发觉后将其杀死。  
> 公主是城市与外部世界的交界点，本来为确保万无一失不应回归。但为了干预预设的机关，神只能出下策引诱公主屠城，再重建轮回。  
> 城市的时间流逝是不均匀的，国王看其他人差不多是玩家看npc一样的时间概念。  
> 剩下没说的就当彩蛋啦<3


End file.
